Fire on the Water
by Morrigan428
Summary: Story of Tasuki's feelings for Miaka.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or anything in around, about or seen in it. No suing.  
  
WARNINGS: Swearing, (and I'm not censoring it either folks so be prepared), spoilers, and other Pg-R stuff. You know the drill.  
  
Archive: Sure... just give me the site addy.  
  
On or off list Feedback: yes please! Off list feedback to http://members2.boardhost.com/larasboard (this is my (and the Twin Dynasties site) message board. Due to viruses and such that are going around I ask that you post it here, but email is accepted as well).  
  
AN: I'm writing this straight from the rough draft, so it may get a bit fuzzy here and there. I'm not good at writing Tasuki's accent so it'll probably be muddled up as well. AU to a point as in the final installment of FY isn't known to me yet so I can't work around it, so guess what? In my world, it never happened!!! Muhahaha!!! Oh...hehe. Also the prologue where Tasuki talks is taken word for word from the Animerica translation. So copyrights to them are not to be infringed upon either. This is the fic that was once called "Destiny's Fire", but I had to change that title because another author was using a title similar to it so I didn't want to get the two confused. I hope you enjoy this, (especially Lynne). The Prologue is really for the benefit of those reading this who are not fans of FY or haven't seen it, or this episode... etc. So major Spoiler warning for the prologue.

Editors Note: Unfortunately I haven't had the privilege of seeing FY so am not sure how badly I have changed the prologue with what minor editing that was done. Yes, I am deprived :p  
  
FIRE ON THE WATER  
PROLOGUE: RECALL  
  
He looked inside the debriefing room with narrow eyes. //That bastard Eiken! What in the HELL does he think he's doin'? // He had to catch himself from letting out the growl that was on the verge of escaping his throat as he heard Eiken scream out his name. He looked up at the person doing the "interrogation measures" and then was forced to look at the tormentor a little harder. //Shit... is that a man or a woman? // He shook his head as if to clear it of it's confusion then his eyes came to rest upon the young girl who looked as if she was about to jump up and down and do cartwheels at the sound of his name.  
  
//Hmph. What's she so excited 'bout? So I have one of those fuckin' constellation names. Big deal. // He took a better look at the scene. //Damn, I bet he'd been fondlin' that girl... or maybe the bastard finally got himself a wife, huh? // He shook his mane of fiery hair in disgust. // Either way it's disgustin'. // He looked at the auburn haired girl closely. She couldn't be more than 15 he figured. She was dressed funny too. //Parents probably auctioned her off to him as wife to buy a damn loaf of bread. One way or another... it's me or him and the girl comes with the package. //  
  
He didn't know why but he felt an urgent need to protect her. A need to do so that went far beyond his chivalrous nature. It was as if she was calling to him. She turned and he caught a full, lasting glimpse of her face. She was uniquely pretty. //Damn oaf doesn't deserve a prize like that. Only one thing to do...//  
  
In a single bound he jumped forward and with the god given speed he had been granted that exceeded any normal human's capabilities he whisked her to the other side of the room where the door was. All she felt was something grab and a full whisk of air on her face.  
  
All looked in his direction and in a surprised voice he heard his best friend say, "Gen... Genrou..."   
  
He glanced briefly at Koji then back at the startled faces of Eiken and the two companions the girl was with. He could feel the girl struggling vainly over his shoulders. He tightened his grip around her to keep her secure. Raising an eyebrow and adopting a superior stature, he waited for Eiken to let it all sink into his dumb head. "Y-y-y' didn't tell me you'd be back..."  
  
"MIAKA!!!" screamed the tall one with long dark hair. //Well at least I know THAT one's a guy. //  
  
Casually Genrou replied, "It's been a while Eiken. I take a little trip an' suddenly yer the chief!?" He glanced in the girl's direction that lay limp now across his shoulders. She must've decided it was pointless to fight because she had stopped wiggling. "Even an ugly- ass bastard like you managed to find yerself an old lady."  
  
She heard the other 2 gasp and give him looks of bewilderment, then looked at Eiken disgusted.  
  
"NO! I'm not his wife!" screamed the girl practically in his ear.   
  
Genrou couldn't help but snicker. He again glanced in an indicating gesture to her. //So the rotten son of a bitch was gonna rape her... bastard... Only one way to take care of this once and for all... Get her out of here, and then replace the memory of that ugly toad's face with mine- a far more pleasant one to her eyes I hope. // Besides he wasn't going to force himself on her. If she said no then no.   
  
"She's mine now. You wanna get her back; it's you 'n' me. You win y' even get to be boss. But tonight her cute li'l' ass is MINE!!"  
  
"WHAT???" he heard the girl scream.  
  
Then a mad rush of sentences and screams ensued as he pulled out his paper talisman. With a chuckle he held them out and threw them forward. "PLAY WITH MY BOYS!"  
  
He heard Eiken scream and he couldn't help but laugh. Genrou turned to the door's opening, "The woman an' meal see you 'round." he laughed again hearing screams and shouts from those behind them as he faded into the night with the girl slung over his shoulders, listening to her scream "HOTOHORI!" in a desperate plea for help.  
  
It was the first time he had laid eyes on Miaka, the Priestess of Suzaku. He could have had no idea how this meeting would change his life or what he'd have to face in the future. He had gone over it so many times since it happened. Each passing day Miaka worked her way more and more into his heart. For the longest time when he first met the other warriors, he had thought Hotohori was her beau, yet constantly heard the name "Tamahome" upon her lips. He thought perhaps that Tamahome was either her brother or ex-boyfriend or something, never imagining he was her lover, not Hotohori, Hotohori's affection was very easy to see. Nuriko's was more subtle as was the affection or camaraderie of the others. But none were more subtle than his. He hid it under a mask of machoism and chivalry.  
  
When he finally met Tamahome, he hated him. Not only had he hurt Miaka physically and emotionally, but crushed her very spirit. It was when he saw that weapon flying at Miaka that Tamahome wielded that he realized he loved her. He wasn't sure how exactly, but all he knew was that even if this Tamahome was deemed to be a warrior of Suzaku, if Tamahome or anyone was going to hurt Miaka they'd have to go through him first. As a result, he nearly died in battle with Tamahome. Later after Tamahome returned to normal again he gradually came to look at Tamahome as a friend.   
  
Not necessarily a best friend though. Tasuki always fought an inner war within himself over his love for Miaka. He had resolved (or at least thought he had) that she was like a sister to him. Yet there was always an inner jealousy towards Tamahome he couldn't explain. He couldn't explain a lot of things about himself as far as Miaka was concerned. The biggest was that he hated women, but not her. Never her. Somewhere along the line, he realized he didn't hate women as much as he thought he did before. He also couldn't explain why he would always end up charging forward just as recklessly as Tamahome when Miaka's safety was threatened. Why when she cried his heart cried with her. Why when she was away form him she dominated his thoughts. Numerous times he had questioned himself about how he really felt about her. But every time he had come to the real, factual conclusion that he loved her not as a brother, but as a man- as a lover, he freaked out. It hurt to know that she was happy with Tamahome. And he concluded he was happy as long as she was happy.   
  
But once Tamahome was reborn and had become Taka, after 2 years of not seeing her then finally seeing her again for the first time in so long he couldn't deny that he was IN love with her. That he noticed her as a woman not just some weird girl. It was hard to fight off every natural instinct he had to hold her, feel her close to him. To beat off the urge to taste her lips. Especially when he had seen how weak Taka was. He couldn't protect her. He could love her, without a doubt, but not protect her. Not keep her from crying. Her tears were what hurt him the most.  
  
Yet, she stayed with Taka. A man who couldn't even walk in straight line without smacking into something. He was mad at him and at himself. He was jealous with love for her and powerless to do anything about it. But she wanted TAKA so again he stayed out of sight and out of mind, and played the ever-faithful role of big brother. He even went back to deluding himself that was all he felt. Yet finally when he had to save her from drowning he slipped. He kissed her. It hadn't been the first kiss he ever had, but the first one he ever truly desired so much. It's effects on him spun his emotions and focus around. How could he deny it anymore? He'd never hurt her. Never do anything to make her cry....  
  
All the feelings kept twirling around into a raging storm to be released in all it's fury when he was struck with a spell, and kidnapped Miaka to take her to the Inn. The fateful night when all came to a head. He had hurt Taka- beat him up, then took Miaka and under the influence of the spell tried to force himself on her. Yet when the spell was broken, humiliated and scared to death of even himself- Taka and Miaka had both forgiven him. Perhaps they both assumed it was just the spell working and twisting his affections around, but Chichiri and Mitsukake knew that the spell had only forced his true feelings to come violently out. He could no longer deny them, but could no longer hate Taka either. Nor resent him having Miaka, because through it all he still believed in him. He still trusted him with Miaka.   
  
And Miaka... to her it seemed as though nothing had happened. She still believed in him too. But once it was all said and done, he was still in love with her. He still wanted her. And it wasn't the spell that had kept him fixed on her, but it was the spell that had (despite all its evilness) brought forth the need to come to terms with his real feelings for her. But from that point on, seeing that Miaka truly was happy with Taka he made his mind up that whatever it took, those 2 were going to stay together, no matter how it hurt him to watch every time they embraced or kissed. As long as Miaka was happy from that point on. He resolved even at the end of their 2nd set of adventures, as he watched the light around Miaka and Taka fade into oblivion on their way home, they were meant to be together and he would have to find happiness in that.  
  
However as fate would have it, their destinies were still intricately interwoven, and his love for her would have another chance to redeem itself....  



	2. Fire on the Water Chp 1 & 2

Author's random notes and warnings: Um, the fic will no longer be in flashback summary mode... and the story has finally begun. Eh, warnings um... annoying man? Hey! We can't all be made of sugar and spice! Um...miscomprehension of expressions, accidents and arguing... uh yeah, that's it I think.   
  
FIRE ON THE WATER  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
5 YEARS AFTER 1ST OAV....  
  
Miaka fidgeted at the restaurant's dinner table. Tonight it was important that all went well and perfect. This was more a business dinner than a luxury. If Taka could seal this deal with this man's company Taka would make enough commission he could take of her and their son 'more' than comfortably. Problem was Miaka was nervous, and when Miaka was nervous she became clumsy, and when she became clumsy... accidents tended to happen. Not just little accidents, but BIG ones. With age, she'd grown far more graceful than she had been at 15, but it never really left her completely. Her appetite and her consistent attraction to test gravity were two things she could always count on. She looked up tentatively as the balding American cracked a lame joke and Taka had to force himself to laugh. Miaka cringed slightly.  
  
"So...Miaka, right? You're a housewife right?" the man asked turning his attention to her.  
  
Miaka's face flushed at the sudden attention that had been flung at her unexpectedly. Until now, she had begun to think that the American man didn't even know she was there. "Yes. I stay home and take care of the apartment and our son."  
  
"A son, eh? Good need more men in the world. Must be a strapping, robust lad like his father huh?"  
  
Miaka let out a forced laugh. //Oh God, when will this end? //  
  
Finally a waiter came and brought them the desserts they had ordered earlier.  
  
"Noticed you had a rather... healthy appetite during dinner. Put the food away like a bat outta hell!" the man said with a chuckle and lifting his wineglass to his lips.  
  
Miaka grew perplexed. "I'm sorry. I don't think I understand. There are bats in hell that come out?"  
  
The man looked at her as if she were a freak, making her look over in dismay at Taka who had promptly smacked his hand to his forehead and was shaking his head back and forth mumbling under his breath.  
  
The man looked over at Taka and smiled with a chuckle. "Oh... so sorry. Forgot... you must have a different saying for it here. It just means you ate your food rather quickly." he lowered his voice and began to take another sip of wine after he said, "A little too fast..."  
  
Taka looked up at her then nervously began to explain, "Well, you see my wife has always had a rather... eh, healthy relationship with food..."  
  
"Don't explain lad! No need to! Good to see a woman eat hearty! Most of the women I know only eat food fit for rabbits. I just wonder where she puts it all! Look at you... skinny as a pole." he said cheerily.  
  
Miaka wasn't sure if she should feel insulted or feel complimented. She decided instead to dig into her dessert. BOTH Take and the men looked at her with big eyes when she was half way through it, while they had barely just scraped the top.  
  
She let out an embarrassed giggle and noisily clunked her fork down on the table with a sheepish grin. She looked down, then noticing the guys start chatting among themselves again, she raised a hand to her forehead in hopelessness. She jumped when a waiter spoke behind her.  
  
"More wine sir?" he asked regally.  
  
"Oh yes! YES! In fact leave the bottle!" the American said.  
  
The waiter put the bottle down on the table and left. The American reached for it but couldn't quite get it. "Hand me the bottle please..."  
  
Miaka looked back up and nodded with a smile reaching for it to hand it to him. //It's almost over. Except for a few little quirks, it was all good and well. Taka will get his long needed breather with the company...//  
  
THEN it happened. Just as this happy thought came to her mind, she went to grab her own wineglass but instead knocked it over. The table went quiet as the red liquid splattered on the immaculate, white table cloth.  
  
"Oh my! I'm so sorry!' she blurted out and yanked her napkin over to put on the wet spot. She dabbed at it then thinking and hoping that the split wine was the end of her troubles, she was proved wrong AGAIN. She dabbed it one last time and began to retract her arm when her hand nudged and split the American's wineglass and it's contents [that had been filled to the rim] right in his lap. "Oh! Oh! Oh my GOD!!!" she yelled drawing attention to her and the scene from the other tables. She grabbed another napkin and began to wipe at his suit.  
  
"It's okay! It's okay!" the man said through gritted teeth shooing her away. "I have another suit just like this one at home. It was an accident... accidents happen. Please just sit down!!" he finished.  
  
Miaka bit her lip to fight off the horrible urge to cry. She began to sit down where she thought she remembered her seat being only to find herself falling to the ground. In a desperate attempt to save herself she instinctively grabbed the first thing standing upright she could get hold of. Which unfortunately happened to be the tablecloth. Upon clutching it she pulled the entourage that lay upon it onto the floor, with sounds of shattering glass and plunks made by the remaining food and silverware in it's wake. Finally she noticed that the floor hadn't been it's only target but she and to her horror the American as well.  
  
"Miaka, why do you have to be such a klutz!" Taka yelled at her from above.  
  
The American stood throwing the napkin he had laid to rest on his lap on the table with a snap. Immediately it began to soak up the remains of the red wine.  
  
"I will be in touch," the American said angered. He proceeded to stomp out of the dining quarters and through the lobby and finally out into the night.  
  
Miaka looked up over the table at Taka. His shoulders were raised high, his fists clenched. His lips trembled as he spoke, "GET UP."  
  
"What happened here?" yelled one of the two waiters who had come running when the noise started.  
  
Miaka looked up from the floor with an innocent smile. "I made a mistake...," then offered a timid giggle.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
She kept throwing glances at him as they made their way home through the nightmare of traffic. He'd barely spoken 2 words together to her since they left the restaurant.  
  
"I'm sorry about your deal." she said quietly looking down at her hands as they slid to a stop at a light in front of a multi-colored neon sign blinking on and off making her hands turn different shades with it. Taka remained silent and went a few meters forward then had to stop at another light.   
  
She looked up at him as her eyebrows came together in frustration. "It WAS an ACCIDENT," she said firmly.  
  
"Sure." he replied with a controlled edge to his voice.  
  
He glanced over his shoulder out he window briefly then straight forward again beginning to drive when the light changed.  
  
Miaka closed her eyes and let out a deep, anxious sigh. //There's no point in talking to him when he's like this. // She looked out the window towards the lights and buildings passing by them.  
  
Finally, they came to a stop in parking place outside their apt. building. Taka shut off the car, took the keys out of the ignition, and dove out of the car in less than 10 seconds flat. Miaka bit her lip, let out another sigh, and reached for the door handle. Before she could pull it to open the door, it was flung open by Taka. She glanced up at him, grabbed her purse and got out. The tension was still in his posture and every move even when he held the door to the building open for her, rang the elevator, let her get on first, then rush out, and stomp down the hall at tremendous speed to their door. He unlocked it, opened it, and held it for her to come in. It was the usual custom between them now. So automatic they didn't even think about it. Nothing could be drawn into it anymore. No romantic gesture, or "let's make up" about it... it was just the norm. Even when he was mad he still acted the perfect gentleman.   
  
Miaka lay her purse down on the table and went tot he answering machine. There were a couple business messages for Taka on it, one from Keiske, and one from Yui telling her that their son was safely tucked in bed and sleeping "like an angel".  
  
Miaka walked over to the couch and sat down. She watched Taka pace around the apartment doing this and that. When he came out of the bedroom again she spoke up.  
  
"Taka, please will you at least say SOMETHING."  
  
He stopped in mid-step and turned to look at her with an icy stare. "It's late. You should go to bed. You have to take Jari to the doctor tomorrow morning." Then he proceeded to gather up his coat and head for the door. Miaka looked at him alarmed.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"OUT," was his stern reply. Then he grabbed the handle and turned it leaving without another word.

  
"Out..." Miaka repeated sadly. She shook her head again trying to shake off the urge to cry. She got up and took off her coat and shoes. She gathered the high heels up in her hand and head downcast went to the bedroom to get ready for bed. Absently, she undressed, showered, dried off, and pulled on a nightgown. The whole time she kept reassuring herself. //He's going to come back. He just needs to cool off. He'll be back later tonight and things will be all right in the morning. //   
  
She sat down on the edge of her bed and reached to turn off her lamp. She stopped short of the action by the nightstand's photo. The family photo taken 3 years ago. She picked it up and examined it lovingly. Their son was only a year old then. And she and Taka were so happy... still so happy. //We're still happy. Aren't we Taka? // she thought as she looked at Taka's image.   
  
Finally, her eyes spilled out the tears she had been keeping hammered down for not only the last couple of hours but for over 2 years. //We're still happy, right... Taka? //  
  
She grew weak and fell to her knees in anguish.  
(**$**)  
  
She managed to pull herself into bed and turn out he light. But the darkness only encouraged more tears to come. They had finally stopped after what seemed decades, then she only just lay there staring at the clock. //He's coming home. He'll come back...//  
  
Finally, when the clock hit 2:06am, she heard the apartment door open and the familiar sound of Taka's footsteps on the wood and carpet. She let out a breath of air which she had seemed to holding for hours now, and closed her eyes with a smile.  
  
//See... he came back. Things WILL be better when we wake up. // 'No they won't', came a nagging little voice right behind the reassuring one, 'Things between the 2 of you will NEVER get better again, and you know it.'  



End file.
